


The Nights are never cold at Winterfell

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Love, Post S8, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Awkward situations can arise if old and new husband meet.Based on a tumblr prompt.





	The Nights are never cold at Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



> prompt: https://azraelgfg.tumblr.com/post/184978145054/i-had-a-dream-that-in-the-next-episode-tyrion-was

“My little bird,” Sandor rasped against the skin of her throat before he once more started to kiss her soft skin.

“I told you staying with me would be much better than trying to kill your brother,” Sansa hummed with closed eyes, her hand in his hair.

“I’ve never doubted that,” he said with a chuckle.

The war was over and Daenerys was on the Iron Throne. Or what was left of it. The city had been heavily damaged in the battle. Luckily, she hadn’t gone mad as Sansa had feared and burned down the whole city. Instead, Tyrion’s plan to wait for the Lannister soldiers to bend the knee had worked and Cersei had no other option but to bent the knee as well.

Sandor was there when she had gotten the justice she deserved. According to Sandor nothing was left of her after Drogon had breathed fire over her.

Sansa didn’t care. All that mattered was that Sandor had returned to her. Just like Arya had returned to Gendry.

It seemed like Sandor and Arya had already been in the Red Keep when they had thought about their stupidity to leave everything they had always wanted behind in Winterfell and simply turned around to leave.

Sandor always groaned at this foolishness, when Sansa teased him with it.

Now that the war was over and Daenerys finally sat down on the ugly chair of metal, Jon had been able to convince her that the Northmen deserved the same amount of independence like the Iron Islands, even if no Stark would wear a crown.

Lord Tyrion had traveled all the way North to deliver the official document that would confirm their status within the Seven Kingdoms.

Sansa suspected Tyrion had also come here to say goodbye to her one last time and if she was not mistaken, he had also brought the official annulment documents of their marriage signed by the new High Septon.

_Finally_ , Sansa thought. These papers were the only thing that prevented her from marrying Sandor officially, even if the ceremony had already been held in the godswood, with Bran and Maester Samwell as witnesses. Arya and Gendry had taken the chance as well and also married the same day.

Not that they hadn’t already consummated their bond several times ever since Sandor had returned a few weeks ago. Sansa had basically dragged him to her room after he rode in the courtyard just like Arya had pushed Gendry towards the forge.

But Sansa needed these papers, so no one could ever say the Lady of Winterfell was still married to the new Lord of Casterly Rock, instead of the man she had chosen for herself.

Sansa giggled a little when Sandor’s hand started to wander up her leg under the furs.

Sandor kissed her once more when the door opened after a quick knock and Sansa quickly pulled up the furs to her chin.

“My Lady, I am sorry to disturb you in this late…” Tyrion said as he came in and stopped when he saw her…next to Sandor…under the furs…only dressed in her shift…Sandor even less dressed but luckily under the furs…

“You better learn to knock, Imp,” Sandor growled and Sansa hit him lightly under the furs for calling Lord Tyrion Imp.

“I thought Lady Sansa was alone,” he said. “Well that’s a little award isn’t it, the _old_ and the _new_ husband.”

“Not as awkward as it would have been if you had come a _few_ minutes later,” Sandor rasped amused and Sansa felt her face on fire from the blush that reddened her skin.

“I am leaving as soon as the sun rises tomorrow,” Tyrion explained. “I only wanted to give you this here,” he said and held up a paper scroll, sealed with the white wax sigil of the Faith.

“Thank you, my lord,” Sansa said and Tyrion walked over to the table placing the scroll on it.

“Well, I am going to take my leave now,” Tyrion said and left as quick as he could.

“Close the door behind you,” Sandor rasped as he already started to kiss her once more.

Sansa chuckled and only heard the door fall into the lock.

“So where did we stop when we were interrupted,” Sandor breathed against her mouth after their lips parted with his hand already caressing the soft skin of her thighs upwards.

“I think we have stopped right there,” Sansa said and kissed him once more.

The End.

 


End file.
